User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Eight
July 14 - August 13 Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Amanda Foster Claim Hey, So, I finished Amanda's claim, so if you have time, I would appreciate if you criticized it or whatever you call it. Thank You! PJO girl 14:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) answer 1 about android Try putting '?action=edit' at the end of the url, doesn't answer the chat problem, but might help you edit pages. Inactive most likely. loyalty is everything (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) re: Yea :/ I had some coding in global.css that forced tables to show normally, but I found out yesterday from staff that you aren't allowed to have that code wiki wide, it can only go on personal global.css (like chat hacks on personal global.js). If you'd like to go back to seeing them normally I can help you set up your global.css on the community central wiki re:tables here's the link to my global.css page on CC, just make a page titled well actually just click on this link and hit create I think that should work for you then copy what I have on mine, to yours, hit save, then clear your cache. Also pass this around to anyone that wants it. Just let me know if it works. chat O.O psssssssst *pokes* are you busy? could you get in chat? I have some ideas I want/need to run by you? perrrrty please with kittens and cat nip on top >.< prototype complete Ok it's definitely done, technically we can just copy/paste this right onto the Bb one but the rest will be harder, I won't fool around to renaming any of the pages until we have the pages fixed with the new tables. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/New_UserChar_Forum_Prototype message me when you get on :) PS Though I was thinking, should we have both sides of "other information" instead of just the right side? do you think it looks too oddly lop-sided? re: Yea I didn't want to hide the left side of other information until I ran it by you, because you update it the most, and I wasn't sure if you were using ctrl-f (ctrl-find) to know who levels up, I used to when it was all on one huge page. Not sure now. but if it was hidden you wouldn't be able to use ctrl-f to find anything. As far as minors what do you mean? Hide the top middle column as well? re: Yea we can leave the left open, no biggie, as far as the middle, do you know the code for hide/show? if not I can teach you, so that way as we change all the pages over to the new style, you can do it on a case by case basis where people's minor's list is huge. *nods* Yep, that's the code :) re: O.o Presumably if they no longer have a character, they are no longer a user on the wiki re:template guide I added it to the Bb page because I was thinking it might be easier then going back out to the list of all pages each time. what do you think? re:hiding Hmmm you could do another hide/show table around all of it, so click once to see the options, then click on which one you want? *nods* I like it, I think you should go ahead and do it :) xD I was wondering why you were up so late, when you're done just let me know and I'll work on actually renaming the pages :) My page Sorry, it was long, I was traveling. I made my page: Ashlynn Gray. Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 22:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) re:templates We could do a template :) that'd be easy peezey List I'll make the list soon :) its either i send it in fb or here if my editor stabalizes the wifi >.> Sorry I've been off lately, I've been really busy until now with all sorts of projects >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Austin Marko claim I have updated my claim for Austin Marko if you could critique when you get a chance thanks. Mazsqurad (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Check Hey demi! I got my list done, sorta. I'm missing one contest. I forgot where I got it... *facepalm* so.. I'll try to find it... I think it has been deleted, which I'm unsure of. Anyways, so far:User:Broken_fire/Canvas Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Animal Nymph Hey, i would like to make a Sparrow Animal Nymph :D just letting you know, as it said on the page to noticify an admin A day without sunshine is like, you know, night (talk) 00:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adopt Prize From Broken's letter contest. I got second place in the Goddess Category c: Yep, I used it with Alana Woods and yes chat keeps lagging >.< *Pokes chat with Onyx's cure stick* Prizes *One god rp (idk I think it's from Adopt a Newb) *Turned a major to a minor (contest) *Turned a major to a minor (Band Contest) *Turned a major to a minor (Broken Truce) *Turned a major to a minor (Bc Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Adopt a Newb?) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) *Won new cabin contest, character counts as minor (New Cabin Contest) *One adopt a character and turn minor from Hyu (Hyu gave it to mo for my birthday cx) *Celebrity model prize (Reaping Win) *Celebrity model prize (Contest) Hope that helps :) portal/list/thing http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Lists & http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Users_%26_Characters Let me know when you start working on the user activity levels :) re:active stuff Sure, are you online? OH also O.O crap wait,,,, wait I forgot.... no wait....if I think really hard it'll come back to me O.O..... crap wtf was I going to say O.O OH I remember, we should make an announcement somewhere about what the new statuses mean an why. like: Many users feel they may have times they could have zero to no edits, so they opt to be classified as "officially less active" yet are still editing more consistently and actively than some users who are actually classified as active. Because we decided awhile ago that entirely officially inactive users shouldn't count in the main cabin counts (so that cabins aren't kept full by users not even editing/roleplaying actively, users who are classified as officially inactive but are still editing doesn't make any sense for their character to be considered not year round. We will now have three levels of classification: *'Active': Just as it says, active, users who are 95% or more active with zero intent of going inactive any time soon. *'Semi-Active': Users who, because of various things like school, work, issues at home, etc, though they are currently very active, they could at any time without notice go completely inactive for brief spurts of time. (For instance, someone in school, might suddenly have to study for a test, or end up grounded by their parents for something.) As far as the user/character forum, these users will just be noted with a colour and a note on the other information area, not moved to the officially inactive section. *'Officially Inactive': This is for users who are definitely not active hardly at all, someone who doesn't get more than a couple of dozen edits a month or even none at all for weeks to months at a time. ---- Not sure where we should put it.... re: That's cool, just wondering, OH did you see the portal:list page and that other link I messaged you? re:list I think it looks good, I mean pretty much any user that you can look back in contribs, and see that they are editing daily or at least every couple of days, but claims to be officially inactive. Like I wouldn't count Barb right now as active or even semi-active as it took her like a whole month to get a dozen or so edits. Hmmm I'm thinking a blog, but also I think we should message the users directly who we know clearly edit really frequently and talk to them personally, it's not that many users, and this way, they understand. Explain that right now they edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active, so we've come up with 3 levels instead of 2, then explain that for now it seems they'd be better suited for semi-active, but they don't have to worry about losing characters, we'd still have it noted they could go entirely inactive at a moment's notice and wouldn't let anything happen to them. re: Yeppers, sounds good, should I make the blog or do you want to? re:blog Here you go :) ok so Once you finish figuring out what users are just semi-active versus totally officially inactive and have that adjusted on the user/char forum, then we need to start going cabin by cabin to make sure the cabin lists are accurate, gone/dead chars are marked, new chars are on that we have listed, chars are in the appropriate year round vs non year round, etc, then we can start changing over to the new cabin count system. (This way we know when we start with the new system it's up to date) re:nicki If it's only for a couple of weeks it wouldn't have counted anyway even before, if she's planning on being active again after a couple of weeks. Prizes *One god rp (idk I think it's from Adopt a Newb) Have not used *Turned a major to a minor (Poetry Contest) Used on Elena Whitacore *Turned a major to a minor (Band Contest) Used on Tori Bain *Turned a major to a minor (Broken Truce) Used on Justin Cringe *Turned a major to a minor (Bc Contest) Used on Tyler Keller *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Adopt a Newb?) Used on Tori Bain *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (contest) Used but I forget *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Mitchell Thanes? *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Cato Marks? *Skip the time period for 3/6/9 month powers (Band Contest) Used on Melyssa Flynn? *Won new cabin contest, character counts as minor (New Cabin Contest) Used on Beau Chambre *One adopt a character and turn minor from Hyu (Hyu gave it to mo for my birthday cx) Have not used *Celebrity model prize (Reaping Win) Have not used *Celebrity model prize (Contest) Have not used re: Ok so now we just have to get the cabins up to date :) you're probably going to be soon? so I can start and if I don't finish I'll let you know where I left off Re: Semi-Acctive That sounds great, Demz! Thank you. NickiWilliams (talk) 00:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Levels Yeah sure, suits better. :D Octavian Messaged here. God Bless! A PROUD CHRISTIAN Re: Semi-active? I'm okaay with that. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 03:50, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Semi-Active Oui Cushion, sounds good (-: Gypsy Thief 03:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Situation Please don't hate me, but I f*cked up big time on the Users/Characters forum on my name....just thought I'd let you know. It was an accident, I didn't know what happened but the bottom part is on the right and I f*cked up biiiiiiiiiiiiig time >.< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Users_%26_Characters/Tt?t=20130723121653 Here it is re:template Hmmm maybe take it off? or we could make one distinguishing between semi-active and officially inactive.. Regarding semi-activeness Hey Demi, You're welcome to put me down as semi-active if you think it's appropriate. 13:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) re:new template Wouldn't be too hard, I would just copy the current one, and then re-word them slightly and give them different titled categories, like have one say something about....ummm Semi-Active User This user is currently active, but because of school, life, or other various reasons they fear they could become less active at any moment, possibly without notice. blah blah Category:Semi-active user Officially Inactive User This user is currently inactive, for various reasons they are unable to edit on this wiki with any consistency, blah blah blah, if they hit 6 months with 0 edits the characters will be marked as user left, blah blah Category:Officially Inactive User''' thanks :) re:images Up to you, you could even both images if you found ones more appropriate to the topic, or keep both images, either way :) re:semi active Love it :) thank you thanks that means a lot to me and no I dont mind I'm just thankful nothing happen okey notthing big happen? I guess? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 01:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) cabin counts I made a new template and categories for cabin counts: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CabinCountList I posted it on the claiming forum, the Category:Cabins, the Portal:Lists and the List:Cabin Counts List so it's all set to just change the categories instead of counting each time, should keep the list more up to date re: I still haven't used that prize. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 12:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) decision Yeah, I'm gonna give it to her. She needs it more than me and It's the least gift I could give her. Thank you. I may not look like much, but I'm Pro at pretending to be a ninja. 13:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ;-; Demiii ;-; I messed up the forum thingy for the E's, when I was trying to put Oren back on my active campers list TT.TT I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry :c Could you fix it please? >~< NVM NEVERMIND :D prizes that question gave me a goddamn headache T~T I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: your fault for being TOO organized >_> I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 11:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Adopt Uhm, someone volunteered, I'm not sure who, buty I never heard from them again. I am a Warrior. 14:26, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: I don't see it. I am a Warrior. 14:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yasa yad blah blah So mhm. Arnold 's model is known and yuh. BTW, i still have a shiny new char spot because Harley is level 5 Re: God RP = Serenity Early power-up = N/A The Deadly One. 04:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Explain He backed away XD Yea, that's all ^^" BTW, I'm really sorry ;~; I plan on revamping him >.> It seems I really need to fix my ideas and fix him. Also, on the Apollo rp, posted >.< I'll do my best to stick to the plan. I'm truly sorry *bows* Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sorry Still, *bows* I'm really sorry even the late reply ;~; Is there any way I can make it up to you? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Post But...but...but.. >.< there must be another thing I can do too ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Best I'll try my best, is it the forum one? Changing all to the special one?o.o? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Rl O.O? What kind of project, demi?XD Though, I tell you, I suck at art ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ BRB Umm, bbr or gtg, dad's going to use comp Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ power templates Hey I need your input on a template I played around with tonight, http://bachs-epic-thinking-zone.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Aeolus_Powers, it's still a bit of a wip, something I'm working on for later this summer, what do you think? Quest Hey there! I've just created a quest and I'm wondering if you'd like to join :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_for_the_Anemone_of_Love --[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChocoKat|' '] 02:19, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thx:) Preferably a child of Persephone, Hephaestus, Demeter or Hecate but child of other godly parents would also be great. --[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChocoKat|' '] 13:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Added Natalie onto the questor list :D Waiting for the prophecy and the reply of another questor. --[http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChocoKat|' '] 13:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) About the Triplets :D im on it na your model is ashley gosiengfiao? xD though i still need your opinions on the history :DDD Periodical Test Bukas na kayo? kami ngayon saka bukas >w< (puro hula sa MAPEH xD) haha Good Luck! ^_^ hindi pa ako nakakagawa ng history :3 kase baka may gusto kayo ni kookoo re:harle Yea I saw :/ once he hits one month 0 edits, it's an automatic demotion, message to remind me (we only hold votes for users who go a couple of weeks no activity without any dept edits and no prior notice of inactivity). re:jacob If he isn't editing very regularly, I'd mark him as maybe semi-inactive? If he hasn't' had any edits for awhile now, I'd go with officially inactive. Might as well try if you are onlinee Hm *poke* Heyoo?? :D Yay :3 Haii. I think it's your post on the rp. Ohhh xD Now I posted *jump jump jump* I wonder why but I'm so hyper. o.O Less active status I cannot find the lees active status. Could you please direct me to it? Less active status I cannot find the less active status. Could you please direct me to it? Dreamstowords (talk) 16:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Dreams In Response Sowwy, Demi! >-< Yesh, I am continuing the quest. I just, sorta forgot about it for a little while .-. But, I will be continuing. Promise~ ;-; D: *huggles* I don't understand though, could you explain? >~< :OO OMG ;-; Now thinking about it... Even I'm jealous .-. Omgomg Dx So many feels set there then. Omg and make Maia follow her and console her... X( have that sisterly bond Re: Adobt a Newb? No, I wasn't adopted. Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 12:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Theawesomeperson202 (talk) 12:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) re: Adopt a Newb Uh, no, I was never adopted by anyone on my time being here. re:lock down I usually vary it on the what the issue is and how active the user is. Like if the user hasn't edited on the wiki at all since it went on lock down, I might leave it there awhile, cuz they clearly haven't seen it. On the other hand, if the user is very active and has clearly been notified of the issue, I may only wait a week or two. Also the bigger the issue, like a totally blank page (no history or important bits) I might delete and give a warning as that breaks our policies, but if it's minor, like idk can't think of a minor example right now but if it's a minor issue, I may just delete and not give a warning. re: thank you for all your hard work :) it is much appreciated Inactive Newbs User:Steven 92 - Last Edit May 21, 2013 User:DESIEE ME14 - Last Edit July 15, 2013 User:Ash-Odindottir - Last Edit July 17, 2013 (No Claim) User:Icecream18 - Last Edit June 13, 2013 (No Claim) User:ShuleAroon - Last Edit July 18, 2013 (No Claim) User:Cami12 - Last Edit July 4, 2013 User:Demigodchic - No edits as of yet There you go ^-^ 13:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Aw, hehe xD It happens, don't worry c: So, who's coding broke? xD :D That's great. I feel proud now c3 oh also, I'm on chat. :3 Re:Jennie Chang I adopted her form Shademoon, she is owned by me. Re: Status Where it does surprise me too I have so much time to be aactive, I would like to keep the status for at least another week. I am making friends at school, who are probably gonna take of more time, and so, I am still not sure about my activity level here. However, I will mostlikely change to "semi-active". If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. (talk) 19:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Status No, I'm officially back. I'm just sick is all >.< Congrats!!!!! Omg good job :D You'll reach 16, 000 in no time :3 and no worries, my iPad didn't allow me to do a lot either >.< O_O What the heck your online?? I thought you had school? :OO But yay your herrreeeee :DDDDD ooooh Oooh, great xD No wonder Hyu's online, and Kookoo o.o I got confused when they entered chat. Okie Take your time :3 But just to let you know I'm gonna leave chat in like 10 or 15 minutes. It's just that I'm bored cx, and I'm gonna go code some stuff for myself and maybe anyone else if they want. ^-^ GCG Well, I am bored, and chat's getting silent >.< And for GCG, what you should screen scapture is the timing and score I guess. Fatigue Sounds more like injury to me ._. But it can be considered as disease. ^^ Bitte, how's chat? c: =O That's sad xD And I've given up on my part in GCG honestly T.T x3 Sorry but no xD :c It's because of the minigames.. I'm not a big fan >.< um Yeah :c Love fest NickiWilliams (talk) 11:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Well Could you possibly undo that? Si was one of my first characters I took back I call that a web-slingin' ass-kickin'! Shoot a web ☢☢☢ Lotto ☢☢☢16:07,9/8/2013 Araso Gotcha Demi! :) Sorry late reply >.<" I had the whole friday doing bohr model mostly out of wire and styroballs with my group mates. Anyways, I'll change Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ User/Char Forum, leveling ups So I checked the whole thing as you asked. I can guarantee that all the newbs have been leveled up. :) :3 Bitte, t'was fun to do. :D Kristy Wind no longer has a share in Kristy, however, it is my opinion (I was going to ask) that she is a minor character of sorts. The reason being she does not use her powers and is locked in BC HQ as Jordan's personal servant. I rarely ever use her speech bubble, or ascribe actions to her, that's jsut Jordan's personality: to take slaves of campers rather than kill them. So should I delete her page because she isn't coming back, or count her as a minor character? Forums. -Broken i cnt do much right now since im on my hpone. ill try and fix it tom :) broken Archived Heyu Demi! ^^" Welp, I tried fixing it.. didn't work ._. ;~; so, i placed it in my sandbox wiki instead. Hope you don't mind :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ RP I think its a wrong code or something inside >.<" More or less something like that :) Though, we could make a forum of Demi & Broken's archived rps ^^" So, ima make it now?:) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:*poke* XD Yeap :) Also, finished with the archived forum. BTW, I was suggesting to Bachy the cabin and photo album would be arranged alphabetically so we'll have an easier time. I'm waiting for her reply right now, but I'm fixing up some of the cabins ^^" Do you think the suggestion's ok? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Surname O.O >.<" Oh dear, *goes to revert* Oh thanks!:D Imacheck the post. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ OM That's the same thing that went into my mind bout the first name XD Hahaha. Sure Ima do so :) Btw, are the cabin list alphabetical by surname... then are the photos too? Oh, its my turn to post ^^" Oh lol, i looked at the last person who edited thing..my apologies, Ms. Hunter13 Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Photos I finished reverting them :) I only did Zeus and Prometheus. So, can we have the photos that way too, or are you done?^^" BTW, o.o u really love arranging Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Photos 2 Oh, forgot about the last post on photos. I'll do that ;)) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ *facepalm* I accidentally reverted my post >.> thats why its missing. Anyways, posted :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Connection My connection is bad, but I'll try in 10 mins :) I have to lock everything >.<" *is alone, well, with another person* Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Technically Well, my helper is asleep on the other side of the house (in the other room) ^^" So i have to lock up everything Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Out I'm a home person and my brother e.o so.. he drags my parents away somewhere, one way or another XD Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ CHALLENGING FOR APOLLO HEAD! I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 05:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi! c: I'm new here, as you probably know, and I have no idea what to do >.< Please help? Is there any way I can create a character? How do I claim one? What's the best way for me to start out? I'm really confused :3 Oh, but I know how roleplay works, I've been doing it on YouTube, and also, I've read all the Percy Jackson books so far, so I'm aware of basic, minor things..XAquaMist (talk) 06:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RP End >.<" *snot drips down with tears (yes its gross :P)* I dont know whether thats good or bad... of course its bad... im going to miss that randomly paired moddy apollo which is really not suppose to be his personality guy >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Challenge LOL I just read that a few minutes ago. I think you did well :)) God bless on that. You'll do fine. Also, this elps us remember to lead quests in advance X)) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Quest Is it the priestess one?o.o Or, you could have a retriving quest ^^" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Poison -.-" *makes apollo move out of the way* Well, Bachy's nice so it'll work :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Kill Bachy won'tkill :) Gorgon blood will XD You can ask her stuff anytime :) I asked her to help me fight and evaluate. I'm sure she likes chu. BTW, do you know Indiana Jones was a guy?>.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Indiana Sorry, I corrected it to "guy." Yeap, on me and ri's rp on the beach I made my charrie say he was a girl ._, it was a he >.<" never knew... I've always thought of him as a girl.. I mean IndianA >.< its an A.. Anyways, what don't you understand?:) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Miss Oh, what I meant was he wants her to say daddy i love you, but that will work too XD he just says something like he wants to claim those words he missed throughout her childhood. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Bracelet Try typing Tiffany andco or Pandora there :) most of their designs look good. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Logo Oh, you could have it edited like the whole taken off like the background :) though i might make parts of the bracelt :( but paint could work ^^" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ GTG GTG, tc :)) Have fun! Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Will Ok I'll change it to a CHB sword :) re:quest I don't know, it would depend on why it's needed, who's going after it, etc. POSTED! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adam_Solarius-Apollo_Head I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 16:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ahahaha, no. I meant to pick something else! I took it off. A whoopies on my part. Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention cause it was really late. (UTC) your signature I updated your signature so as to remove the font tags, which will soon stop working. Just to let you know, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask What can I do? I'm a new entry level and I was wondering what I could do as one. It wasn't really explained in the guide. Dark Prynce (talk) 22:46, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Apollo challenge POSTED! I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 20:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Bold text Re:Word Bubbles Sorry I put you through the trouble, but I meant to ask what I can do as an entry level in regards to roleplaying.